


A Loyal Friend

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Hagrid is Harry's oldest friend.





	A Loyal Friend

Sometimes Harry visited Hogwarts to walk around the castle, see the students play, chat with the teachers, and eye up the portraits of memories long passed.

Mostly, however, he visited to sit on a rock by the lake, one he'd perched on countless times when he'd been a student at the castle. It was especially nice when the sun was shining, but even when it wasn't Harry sat there and enjoyed the view, whether they be storm clouds or blue skies.

"Alright, 'Arry?"

As always, Hagrid would find the time to join him. Hagrid still managed the grounds and taught the N.E.W.T. students how to handle the more difficult creatures in their classes, but he'd retired from his position as a full time Professor.

"Yeah," Harry said. "How are you? I can see that the pumpkins are coming along nicely."

Hagrid chortled. "Ya know they are. Nuffin like a lil bit of my special weed killer to get 'em going."

Hagrid's special weed killer included a liberal application of magic that he wasn't  _really_ supposed to be using _._  However, Harry hadn't told on Hagrid as an eleven-year-old, and he wasn't about to now.

Each pumpkin was about the size of a large dog. They were the sort of pumpkins Harry could imagine turning into a carriage, and would whisk Cinderella away to the ball with a flick of a fairy godmother's wand.

"So, er, what you been up to, then?"

Harry smiled faintly. "Work," he said. "You know the drill."

Hagrid sighed. Harry didn't have to look to know that there was a morose expression upon his face.

"There's more to life than work, 'Arry. You know that."

Turning to look at him for the first time, Harry patted Hagrid's arm, unable to reach his shoulder. "That's why I come here," he said. He ran the palm of his hand over the cool rock beneath him, and traced the engravings he'd helped to carve.

_They were the brightest and the best of us, steadfast friends until the end. They died for what they believed in, hand in hand._

_Rest in peace Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley_

"Oh, 'Arry," Hagrid said, his voice thick with tears. "It's been five years."

"Yes," Harry said simply.

Hagrid sniffled and blew his nose. "Budge over, then," he mumbled. Harry made space for him.

They leaned together, like the they always did. Harry was proud to say that Hagrid was his oldest friend, and certainly his most loyal. No matter what, Hagrid had stood by him, even as time passed, and everyone expected him to get over the loss of Ron and Hermione.

Even now, he was a warmth against Harry's side that Harry knew he could always lean upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Fan Fiction: [The Lady Rogue](https://www.fanfiction.net/~theladyrogue) or tumblr: [TheRogueHuntress](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
